


There's a war between my head and my heart (and I don't know which side to take)

by wngrdiumleviosa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, Mention of abuse, Ravenclaw!Clarke, Slytherin!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wngrdiumleviosa/pseuds/wngrdiumleviosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Having to see you every day is bad enough. Leave me alone." Lexa snarled before turning around and walking away, leaving Clarke alone in the empty hallway.</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Clarke has liked Lexa since forever and Lexa hates Clarke more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a war between my head and my heart (and I don't know which side to take)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic and English isn't my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes. Feedback is always welcome!

**Chapter 1 → All I Want**

Clarke Griffin had liked Lexa Woods since the first time she had seen her. (Which was during the sorting ceremony at the start of their first year at Hogwarts, where the green eyed girl had been sorted into slytherin.) Almost of Clarke’s friends hated the fact that Clarke had a crush on a slytherin (except Raven and Wells, of course, since Raven was dating a slytherin herself and Wells was way too nice to dislike someone for something as simple as which house they’d been sorted in). Clarke, on the other hand, had never understood the constant quarrel between slytherin and the three other houses.

Clarke hadn’t talked to Lexa a lot in her life. In fact, the only time she _had_ talked to her was during their third year at Hogwarts, when they’d been paired up for a project in potions class. Even then, they’d barely said a word to each other, only the necessary “Can you hand me the Dragon blood” and “Thank you”’s.

Of course, Clarke had tried to make conversation, only to find out Lexa wasn’t the most talkative person.

(Except, she was, Clarke knew this. Whenever Clarke saw Lexa around her friends, she was always busy talking to her friends. But, whatever. Clarke figured she was just shy around people she didn’t know. And that was okay.)

So, naturally, Clarke was thrilled, to say at least, when Raven wanted her friends to hang out with her girlfriend. And that Raven’s girlfriend wanted to bring her sister. And that said sister just happened to be Lexa Woods.

(All Clarke wanted was to just talk to Lexa, to get to _know_ her.)

//

Lexa had hated Clarke from the moment she’d met her. Not because Clarke wasn’t nice. No, from what Lexa had heard Clarke was amazing, really. And, if Lexa had to be honest, she was attractive too. If the circumstances were different, Lexa was pretty sure she’d try to befriend the blonde ravenclaw. But, sadly, the circumstances weren’t different. And no matter how hard Lexa tried, she couldn’t like Clarke.

(And she had tried and tried, and _tried_ , because deep down Lexa knew what happened wasn’t Clarke’s fault at all. It was just that every fucking time she looked at Clarke, she thought about what happened and it was just – hell, all she wanted was  to forget.)

//

Lexa was walking to her dorm after a long, tiring first week of class. She longed for a nap. Just as she rounded the corner, she heard her sister call after her. "Hey, Lex, wait up."

Lexa slowed down a bit so her sister, Anya, could catch up. They walked together in silence for a while before Anya started talking. "So.. as you know I've been seeing Raven for a while, and she wants to meet you. And I want to meet her friends, so we thought it'd be cool to hang out together in Hogsmeade tomorrow. Maybe at the Three Broomsticks, or something."

"Seems fun." Lexa smiled at Anya. "Who are her friends?" Lexa asked, wanting to know if she had any classes with them.

"Oh, they're not in your year, except for two, so you probably don't know them. Bellamy Blake, Monty Green, Octavia Blake -- she's in your year, I think? And, um," Anya hesitated a little. "Clarke."

"You mean Griffin?" Anya nodded her head slightly. "You think I'd hang out with her? Have you forgotten what her.." Lexa stopped abrubtly, not wanting to finish that sentence. "I'm not doing it."

"Lexa…” They were both silent for a while. “I know what happened, but it wasn't her fault. You know that. Just.. please? It's important to me. I want you to meet my girlfriend."

“I want to meet Raven, too, you know that! I just don’t want to see Clarke, or, like.. I don’t want to talk to her."

"I understand, Lexa." Anya stopped walking, and so did Lexa. “But Raven says Clarke is really nice. You don't even have to talk to her a lot, if you don't want to.”

Lexa let out a quiet huff, she just knew she'd end up going anyway. (Lexa didn't know how, but Anya just _knew_ how to get Lexa say yes. Always.) “Fine, okay.”

Anya smiled at Lexa before hugging her. “It’ll be fun! You’ll see.”

It couldn't be that bad, right? She'd just talk to Clarke as little as possible. She could. (Maybe not, but she'd _try_. Even if it was just to make Anya happy.)

 


End file.
